emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7737 (1st February 2017)
Plot Moira is suspicious when client Patrick phones and asks to go for lunch. She agrees to go although Ross worries Moira is walking into a trap. Rebecca manages to stop Chrissie from going into the safe to get their mother's wedding ring. Megan arranges for Frank to look after Eliza for her whilst she looks for a hen party venue. Charity offers them the use of The Woolpack but Megan rejects her. Zak thanks Cain for breaking the news of Joanie's death to Kyle. They talk, and Cain encourages Zak to open up to Lisa about things, but Zak worries how Lisa would feel if he were to talk about Joanie. Zak keeps going over his decision to take up with Joanie, as if he didn't he wouldn't have broken both Lisa and Joanie's heart, Belle Dingle wouldn't have got ill again, and Joanie wouldn't have died. Chas fakes a phone call from DS Wise in front of Paddy to make him jealous. Patrick agrees to a fair price for beef with Moira and tells Moira that his stolen car contained an urn with the ashes of his best friend Terry. Aaron and Robert have a disagreement on how to furnish and decorate their flat. Rebecca goes to show Robert and Aaron an interior design website but panics when she can't find her mother's ring in her bag. Moira desperately tries to get hold of Ross. Charity has no doubt that Megan will ask to host the hen party in The Woolpack, but Chas isn't so sure. Moira signs a contract with Patrick before hurrying off. Megan takes great joy in informing Charity that she's found somewhere else to host the hen party. Robert and Aaron help Rebecca look for the ring and Rebecca fears Chrissie will never forgive her. Moira feels awful and decides to scatter the ashes somewhere fitting so Victoria agrees to accompany her, to the amusement of Ross. Lawrence and Chrissie are furious at Rebecca for losing the ring and things are made worse for her when Chrissie reveals to Lawrence that Rebecca has involved Robert in the business. Charity is annoyed that Megan found another venue for the hen party. She tells Paddy that Chas is only pretending to have a boyfriend. Cain plays with Kyle when the phone rings. He informs Zak and Kerry that it was social services on the phone and they want to set up a meeting to talk about Kyle's living situation. Finn drives Patrick up to the farm where he spots his car and sees Moira and Victoria's head torches in the field. Moira makes a brief speech with the urn in hand. Rebecca informs Ronnie that she's leaving, but Ronnie encourages her to prove Lawrence and Chrissie wrong. Chrissie really has the ring on a chain around her neck. Moira scatters the ashes but they end up all over Victoria. Moira throws the urn away when she sees Patrick and Finn approaching. Patrick demands to know where his car and the ashes are. He realises Victoria is covered in ash; Moira insists it's dirt, but Patrick knows she is lying. Moira and Victoria are shocked to learn that they just scattered ashes of a greyhound. Patrick cancels the contract just as the police arrive. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Finn Barton - Joe Gill Guest cast *Patrick - Ali Cook Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room, yard and field *Home Farm - Office, living room and dining room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,710,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes